A Demon's Daughter
by AshlenH
Summary: When Ciel doubts the existence of happy/peaceful feelings he asks his demon butler. Memories are relived and the truth is let out. What happens when Sebastian can't save his master's life. Is this when Ciel is suppose to die, Grell seems so sure of it. There seems to always be someone there to protect the King, but what if this new pawn is the Knight's Princess. Read and find out!
1. Truth Reavled

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, I wish I had my own demon butler!**

* * *

Ciel sat there at his desk, his fingers tapping on the dark wood as he thought.

Sebastian walked in with the cart and spared a glance at his young master.

"Tea?" The young nobleman didn't answer's to the fine butler just continued to pour the master a cup of tea.

"Do you believe in feelings, Sebastian?"

The voice startled the demon but of course he never showed it.

"What kind of feelings master?"

"True feelings, ones deifferent than the ones I eel everyday. Not like anger or revange."

Sebastian turns to look at the child unable to find an answer.

"Like what my young Lord?"

The child didn't say anything for awhile, until he finally took a breath and spoke.

"Feelings like the ones Elizabeth said I am incapable of ever feeling again."

Ciel looked up at the tall butler who was always there to catch him when he fell.

"Feelings like love and peace?"

Sebastian exhaled and closed his eyes, this was one of the few times he'd ever seen his master so... vulnerable.

"Yes, I suppose those feeling do exist."

Ciel stared at Sebastain with curiosity.

"Have you ever felt these feelings?"

The butler turned away from the lord and focused on the cart.

"Sebastian?"

With no response Ciel became upset.

"This is an order Sebastian!" Ciel stood up from his seat as he shouted.

"Tell me, have you ever felt hove or peace before?"

Sebastian sighed and bowed his head toward the lord.

"Once young master. A long time ago, the memories are close to non-existent and the feeling are long gone."

Ciel become interested that his almost emotional-less butler actually felt something once.

"Obviously you weren't demon, right?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"I was very much a demon."

"Then what happened Sebastian?"

"Young master, I fell in love with a human!"

* * *

**Please review if you like, love, hate, or want more. Please if you want me to add something funny or cute, just ask!**


	2. Story Time

**Disclaimer - I own nothing! **

**I role-played for the first time ever with my sisters as Ciel (I'd just started watching it and fell in love with it) and I said something and my sisters lost it. Me and Madame Red were playing chess, she beat me and all I said was "Soon you'll realize the chess is just another way of playing tag, you run and run until one becomes tired and gets caught." I wasn't really trying hard, LOL. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

The tea and chocolate cake was forgotten as the words Sebastian vowed to never speak fell from his lips.

Ciel fell into his chair in shock.

'Sebastian.. in love' the thought never came to his mind. Did demons date, or love others.

The only love Ciel knew of was what his parents shared and like Sebastian the memories and feeling are also fading, fading fast.

Ciel struggled to find his voice as he looked at the demon who for once wore a face full of saddness.

"Would... would you mind telling me. I want to know, but if you don't want to..."

Sebastian cut off the boys stuttering and smiled.

"Anything, young master. Until the end."

Sebastian sat on the edge of the desk and began to tell the unknown tragedy.

"Along time ago, about one hundred and fifty years ago. I made a contract with a woman named Lucia Sonenclar, she had been abused, raped, and tourtered. All she wanted was revange, for the man who did that to her to die. I had no problem, even if she hadn't made a contract with me, I would have killed the bastard myself. I did as promised and when I went to take her soul she was more than willing, she thanked me! Right before I was going to kill her, she thanked me. I took one look in her deep green eyes and I was gone. I've loved her ever since. One day we made love and she became preganat with my child. I didn't know wether to be happy or terrifyed. So I became both, young master." Sebastian looked at Ciel with tears streaming down his face.

Ciel shook his head as if he was trying to throw the thoughts from his mind.

"So you have a child."

Sebastian shook his head sadly.

"No, when Lucia went into labor something happened. The baby was born, my own little girl. I got to hold her beofre..." Sebastian smiled a little before letting it disappear.

"Before what Sebastian?"

"Before Lucia went into shock. She said one thing before she died, 'Jade'. I looked down at my daughter who wore the same deep green eyes as her mother. She was all I had left. I named her Jade Lucia Michealis. I sang her a little song and Jade gave me one cute smile before she stopped breathing and died in my arms. There was nothing they could do. I lost my life in one day, and I didn't dare eat their souls."

They both sat in silence for a long time.

"I'm sorry for asking but why not eat their souls. I thought thats what demons do."

Sebastian stood quickly at his master's remark.

"Demons are emotional-less creatures with no hearts. They are unable to feel anything but their hunger for souls. I would never eat the soul of someone I care about, they deserve better."

After his speech Ciel bowed his head in shame which quickly changed to hurt.

"What about me? How do you feel about my soul Sebastian?"

The butler just turned from his master and began pushing the cart out of the room.

"Sorry young master, I must start preparing dinner."

* * *

***Gets on knees and begs* Please review, I love your opinions and I can't learn or expand without them!**


	3. Time heals all wounds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly!**

* * *

Sebastian didn't talk much the next couple days, besides the normal sayings "Yes young master" or "Yes my lord".

Ciel felt bad, he didn't mean to make his butler upset with him.

After a while the whole thing was forgotten and the manor went back to normal, or as normal it can be with a demon butler.

A month or two passed Ciel and Sebastian were working on a case for the Queen.

"Richard Green will be here in ten mintues master."

Ciel nodded to the butler and followed him to the bottom of the stairs.

"Richard is our target, he is the one responseable for the murders. When he arrives I want him and all his men dead. Got that Sebastian."

Sebastian went down to his knees in front of his master. "Yes my lord! If I didn't what kind of a butler would I be?"

Ciel nodded and went to look out the window for the carriage.

Soon a black horse drawn carriage rolled in front of the manor and then four moer followed in. Five to six guys came out of each carriage. Finally a tall man with long grey hair and wore a nobleman's outfit stepped out of the first carriage.

Sebastian looked at them and cursed loudly "Shit!".

Ciel frowned "Something you can't handle Sebastian?"

The butler looked down at the child.

"If these were human I could deal with them in a heartbeat young master. But these are all demons."

* * *

**Please review, feel free to ask for requests. Songs, events (birthdays), etc. Like, love hate?**


	4. Unwanted Help

**Disclaimer - I own nothing :(**

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel walked out of the manor towards the men.

"Welcome to the Phatomhive manor, I am the butler of this fine estate. Do you need any help?"

The man with the grey hair must have been Richard Green. He turned to look Sebastians in the eyes and laughed.

"A demon, pretending to be a butler. Never thought I'd see the day."

Sebastian just smirked "Well you job choice doesn't suprise me at all. Killers. The perfect job for a bunch of heartless demons."

Richard growled at Sebastian and then looked behind him to see Ciel.

"A butler for a child, ha! I'm done talking to a demon gone soft. Men kill kim and burn this place to the ground. I got the kid!"

All the henchmen quickly surrounded Sebastian and they somehow hered Ciel away, towards Richard.

Richard drew a large sword from his carriage, the same weapon that killed the other victims.

"Why did you kill all those people?" Ciel asked.

Richard laughed "I'm a demon, it's what I do."

A the same time Sebastian is fighting off all the other demons with his trusty kichenware.

The butler looked at his master panicked.

He couldn't get close enough to save Ciel with all these demons trying to kill him.

Sebastian was trapped, then he heard it, the annoying voice that stalked him everywhere. He was iriated but also relived.

"BASSY!"

Grell strut onto the scene, not fazed by the demons fighting before him.

He took out his book and read aloud "Don't worry Bassy! I see you playing hard to get, but I'm here on business, we can play later. Okay here it is, I'm here to collect a soual at 1:32pm. Yep, that's when Ciel Phantomhive is sceduled to die!"

Sebastian kicked a guy in the head, making him fly back into a tree. He sighed as he continued to fight the others. 'I can't believe i'm going to ask this' He thought to himself.

"Care to lend a hand Grell?"

Grell looked shocked, but he threw the book away and pulled out his tiny scissors. "Oh... of course my dear Bassy!"

* * *

**Please review if you like, love, hate, IDEAS, or want more 3**


	5. Ciel's Savior

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

Grell literally jumped into the middle of the fight. The number of demons started to decrease but not fast enough.

Sebastian saw Richard walk toward his master with a sharp sword. He couldn't wait any longer so he tried shoving demons out of his way to get to the young lord, but they held him back.

Richard pulled back his sword and Ciel stilled his body as he screamed at the same time as his butler shouted.

"Sebastian!"

"Master!"

The sword flew toward Ciel's heart, but seconds before the blade cut the child a black blurr raced past the fight, and pulled Ciel backwards making him fall on his back. The next thing you saw was the sword going threw the person who saved Ciel's life.

Time froze, Richard's men stopped fighting to look at their boss. Sebastian took that single moment to kill the last few demons. Then he ran for his master, who laid on the ground with some drops of blood on his face.

Sebastian lifted him and backed away to look at the frozen scene infront of them.

Richard's sword went straight threw the person who held a protective stance infront of where the young master just was.

The person was extremally tall will a lean figure. It looked to be a girl from the back. Long jet black hair fell down her back untill it reached her ankles.

Her arms outstreched and her head tilted back as she gasped.

A thin smirk grew on Richard's face. "I believe you're in my way!"

He pulled out the swords which was not coated in her blood and watched the girl fall to the ground on her knees.

Grell walked up to stand by Sebastian and asked quietly "Where are the Cinematic Records?"

Richard laughed at the girl.

Ciel couldn't take his eye off of her. He couldn't move even if he wanted too.

"Phantomhive, you're next!" shouted Richard.

Sebastian pushes Ciel behind him and started a step forward to protect his master, but a choked laugh stopped him.

Everyone looked toward the noise, towards the girl. A beautiful, soft yet terrifying voice spoke.

"I don't think I can let you do that."

Richard's face went from amusement to fearful in a second. He dropped his sword and backed away.

"How... how are you alive?"

The girl slowly rose from the gound, blood dried on the palms of her hands.

What the Lord, Butler, and Reaper couldn't see was the evil grin she wore.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm!"

The girl scoffed and reached up to her ear and flicked her writ forward.

Suddenly Richard fell backwards, he was dead. With a silver fork sticking out from his forehead.

* * *

**Please review, like, love, or hate?**


	6. Dead Daughter?

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything.**

**But I do own a poem I wrote inspired by Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian's' name is in it (I don't own him of course :( ). If you want to read it ask!**

* * *

Everything was quite, the girl lowered her hand and turned around to face the others. She keep her eyes on the ground until Grell had to make himself known.

"Was that a fork?"

Grell wrapped his arm around Sebastian's forearm and lifted his leg in happiness. "Just like you Bassy!"

Sebastian glared at the red head but made no move to remove him from his arm.

The girl lifted her head and chuckled. The boys and Grell were shocked to see an angelic face, messy bits of her black hair fell in her face, but what really stuck out was her deep green eyes shining with amusement.

Ciel stepped forward his hand outstretched, "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor... I am Lord-"

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive . Don't worry shorty, I know about you." The girl giggled, she looked at the butler and Grell and frowned.

Ciel saw an emotion flash in her eyes, Joy? But it was gone before he figured it out.

"Though, I don't know who 'Bassy' is."

"You probably don't want to know" Ciel said while he shook his head in disappointment.

Grell jumped up and down, shaking Sebastian. This is my Bassy! He loves playing hard to get!" Grell pouted.

The girl visibly shuddered at his words. She lifted her head to stare into the butlers eyes. He stared back, then he lifted his hand to sit above his heart. Then bowed to the girl (well the best he could with Grell's death grip on him).

"I am the butler of this fine estate, Seb-"

The girl held her hand up to stop his speaking,

"Sebastian Michealis... I know you as well, don't worry!"

She turned a little to look at Grell and said simply "I don't like you!"

Ciel coughed, probably hiding a snicker as Grell's mouth feel open. "Why you little brat-"

The girl glared at him, Ciel wondered where he'd seen that glare before. Her voice went cold as she continued to speak.

"I give you five seconds to get your hands off my father before I rip them off!"

The three boys eyes widen at her statement.

Ciel recovered first and watched this girl glare at Grell. 'His daughter... the one that died in his arms. She does have those beautiful green eyes Sebastian described. That glare... I knew I've seen it, and how did I not noticed she is the splitting image of Sebastian!' Ciel thought to himself.

Grell looked into her eyes, glanced at Bassy, and yelped. He pulled his arm from Sebastian so fast he might had dislocated his shoulder.

They all watched Grell back away slowly, his hands out in surrender to the girl. "I know Bassy would never hurt me, but you wear his usually sexy glare and if you are his daughter..."

Grell fell to his knees dramically and prayed. "Please don't kill me! I'm to fabulous to die this way!"

The girl smirked and softened her eyes "Very well, I guess you can live... for now. But don't forget, my name is Jade Lucia Michealis, and I don't play well with annoying people."

* * *

**Please review, do you love, like, hate, want to feed to Pluto?**


	7. Baby Girl

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

**If you have any requests for songs, I will try to put them in. I will let you know if I cannot add it into the story! (Please make it appropriate)**

* * *

Sebastian couldn't believe that this was his baby girl, his reason to live.

He couldn't help it, he walked over and stood before Jade.

She wore a worried look as they got lost in each others eyes.

Ciel watched Sebastian lifted his hands to cup Jade's face.

Sebastian searched her face, trying to find a flaw. One that would tell him that she was a ghost, a realistic memory, or something.

Jade smiled a laid her hands on top of her father's. Together tears raced down their faces.

Sebastian whispered "My beautiful Jade, you're alive, and human. How?"

"There's a reason not a lot of people are chosen to live after they're suppose to die. A reaper messed up when I died all those years ago, I was brought back to life. But I aged slowly and stopped where I am now. I found you with Phantomhive household and waited for the right time to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I thought you wouldn't want me in your life."

Sebastian wipes away her tears and pulls her into his arms.

"I will always want you sweetheart. You are my life, I want you by my side forever."

Jade smiles and rests her head on her father's chest.

Grell jumps up fuming.

"What about me Bassy! We are soul-mates!"

Ciel took out his cane and hit Grell upside the head with it.

"Only in your sick dreams, Grell!"

Jade giggled and removed herself from Sebastian's embrace and looked over at the annoyed Lord.

Ciel looks up at her and tilts his head in confusion.

"How old, may I ask, are you? You don't strike me as 'Daddy's Little Princess'."

Jade shook her head,

"Any girl born is automatically 'Daddy's Little Girl'. Maybe when you have kids one day you'll understand that, huh, Lord Phantomhive."

She smirked and Ciel's face turned green.

"Oh and I'm forever twelve and a half." Jade continued smiling.

Sebastian looked between his daughter and his master, shaking his head.

He turned to Jade and asked "Where are you staying?"

Jade looked down in embarrassment, pink covered her cheeks.

"Jade." Sebastian said sternly.

'Well he's jumped right on the protective father express' she thought to herself.

"Nowhere." Jade whispered.

Sebastian's face was pure horror as he repeated what she'd said.

"Yeah, nowhere. After I was resurrected you were gone. So they put me in a foster home. I didn't age much so the families all thought I was cursed. I was passed from family to family for many years, until I'd had enough. I was mature for being alive for a hundred years even though I looked six years old, I ran away. For the past fifty or so years I just wandered around, did odd jobs for money. Then I finally found you a year and a half ago. So I waited until the time was right." Jade shrugged her shoulders.

Ciel thought for a second and came up with the best solution for everyone, even himself.

* * *

**Please review, I'm begging you. *Puppy dog eyes***


	8. Fit for a Princess

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

* * *

"Then from this moment on, you will stay here at the manor as our permanent guest." Ciel stated simply.

Sebastian and Jade looked up shocked.

Jade shook her head "I couldn't intrude..."

Ciel held up his hand, "You're Sebastian's Daughter, you're part of the Phantomhive Family now."

She blinked in surprise.

Sebastian thought he was going to have to beg his master to let her stay, but he beat him to it.

Ciel continued talking with a small smile on his face.

"Now let's get you inside, then you can get settled, and we'll have dinner later."

Jade nodded and followed the Lord towards the manor. She froze and looked back at her father, and then reached a hand out to him.

Sebastian grinned at her and waved her off.

"I have to clean up out here."

Dead bodies littered the front lawn and Grell stood behind a tree holding his scissors protectively.

She nodded and hurried after Ciel.

The inside of the mansion was beautiful.

Jade looked around in awe.

Ciel couldn't help but grin at the girl, "This is your new home!"

The two walked up the stairs and down a few hallways.

Ciel made sure to walk slow so the native girl could look around.

Soon they reached a set of doors which Ciel froze at.

He pointed to a pair of doors down the hall, "That's my room. This is one of our guest rooms, which is now yours. If you want it repainted or something, just ask. I'll see to it, make yourself at home."

Jade looked forward as he pushed the doors open and inside was the most gorgeous bedroom she'd ever seen.

A crystal lighting hung from the ceiling, the light reflected on the shining blue walls. On the left of the room was a huge lighter shade canopy bed with pure white nightstands on each side. To the right was a white desk and chair and a dark blue lounge couch.

Jade walked to the middle of the room and spun around.

"This is beautiful!"

Ciel chuckled "Naturally, we'll do the best we can for a Princess."

Jade playfully glared at him.

"Who's Princess am I?"

"Well the knight's Princess of course." Ciel replied very seriously.

She let out a laugh and turned to see two doors, one was a closet, and walking over to the other, she opened it to reveal a sparkling bathroom.

"I'm going to send the maid up here to help you into some new clothes."

Ciel left and soon a woman came in, her hair in pigtails and she wore huge glasses.

"Here Miss, some clothes. Oh how did you get hurt like that?"

Jade looked down at her stomach to see the slash in her coat.

The guy was aiming for Ciel's heart but since Jade was half a foot taller than him the sword went through her stomach instead.

She wrapped her arm around the wound, pain coursing through her.

With the adrenaline from saving Ciel, the anger at the red-headed loon, and the pure happiness of being in her father's arms, Jade didn't notice the pain, until now.

"Oh dear and you all right Miss?"

Jade didn't react as she was trying to push away the pain.

"Here let me take a look."

Jade gasped as the maid opened her coat and pulled her shirt from it's tucked position to reveal the wound, and it was still bleeding heavy.

"Oh my, I'll go get something to help!"

She ran from the room and Jade took her time stripping from the bloody black clothes, maybe she should wear more colorful colors. Not five minutes later she was in her undergarments when the maid and two boys come running into the room, Jade screamed.

"Get out, Get out, GET OUT!"

Meanwhile Sebastian had finished up outside and was following his master to check up on Jade.

Then Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finn rushed past them and went into Jade's new room.

Ciel was about to ask Sebastian what happened when a high-pitched scream echoed through the manor.

Not ten seconds later Brad and Finn looked to be thrown or kicked out of the room, each clutching there stomachs in pain and wore bright red faces.

"What did you two do?" ordered Ciel.

They both started babbling and all they caught was.

"Mey-rin, first aid kit, Jade, bleeding, and changing"

Sebastian rushed towards his daughter and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Sebastian's a Natural

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything!**

* * *

Mey-rin stood in the room frozen, staring at the bathroom door.

Once Sebastian cleared his throat she jumped.

"Oh um, Miss Jade is hurt, but she locked herself in the bathroom. She refuses to open the door."

Sebastian nodded and held out his hands "The first aid kit, Mey-rin?"

The dazed maid quickly handed over the box, as the butler walked towards the bathroom she spoke.

"Miss Jade didn't appreciate the other boys in here at all, I don't think it would be different with you Sebastian!"

Turning his head "I assure you, this is very different then those idiots walking in without knocking."

He knocked on the door and when there was no response he jiggled the doorknob until there was a click.

As he opened it, he dodged fast enough to miss the shoe thrown at him.

"Watch where you're throwing those things, it's just me..."

Then the second shoe hit him square in the forehead, leaving him dazed.

"Ouch, good arm."

Jade stood near the sink in her bloody pants and destroyed shirt.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his head "That was me you know."

She shrugged "Yea, but what fun would that be. I didn't stay you could come in anyway. Technically it's your fault."

He chuckled, closed the door, and pointed at her outfit.

"Why'd you change back into those messy clothes?"

She points to the pile of clean clothes on the toilet, "I didn't want to get those dirty.:

Sebastian overlooks his daughter for injuries besides the almost obvious one on her stomach.

"Let's get you patched up, Okay Sweetheart!"

He lifts her almost bridle style and sets her on the counter.

Placing the box beside her he pulled up the bottom of her shirt to see the cut.

"Hold this please."

Jade did as told and held the shirt out of his way, she watched her father search the kit.

"Jade how often do you get hurt?"

Surprised by the question, Jade answered slowly.

"Not often, never been stabbed like this before, if that's what your asking. I've also never bled for this long, normally I stop within a minute and heal in five."

Sebastian pressed a cloth against the wound and looked up at Jade.

"Are you implying, you've been stabbed before?"

Rolling her eyes, she sighs "That's what you get out of that!"

"Of course!" Sebastian protested defensively.

It took almost ten minutes to stop the bleeding.

After it was under controls Sebastian wrapped her stomach and waist in gauze.

Once it was done he stood up and gently lifts her from the counter to the floor.

"Now ill let you change. Be careful. Mey-rin, the maid will lead you to the Master's study when your done. You will be introduced to the rest of the staff properly."

Sebastian walked from the bathroom and stopped as he heard Jade call out to him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh just going to get my little girl's innocence back from the two morons who took it." He replied seriously.

Then he swiftly left the room and informed Mey-rin of what to do.

Slowly Jade dressed herself into the soft blue pants and white button up blouse. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

* * *

Mey-rin led Jade down two halls and into a study.

Ciel sat at the desk reading papers as the two walked in.

Jade took the time to tease the boy, something she'd found interesting.

"You have everything here, where's the library?"

The master glanced up "Down the hall, the fourth door on the right."

Jade held her mouth open in shock.

"I was kidding."

Ciel shrugged "I wasn't."

"Hmm, good to know. Now I have somewhere to hide."

Scrunching his eyebrows together, "Hide from what?"

Then the doors swung open and there stood Sebastian. He was wearing a big smile as Bard and Finn hung limply off the ground. The butler had the by the scruff's of their necks.

"From that!" Jade sighed.

Sebastian walked in and dropped the boys on the ground before his daughter and glared at them.

Both of them stuttered apologue's.

Jade chuckled and brushed them off.

"It's fine, I was more shocked and embarrassed then mad anyway. It's not like that's never happened to me before!"

She began gaffing and missed Sebastian focus his glare on her.

"What do you mean this has happened before?"

Jade's eyes widen as she rubbed the back of her head. In this time Tanaka made his way inside the room.

"So... who else and I meeting again?" Nervously laughing she hid behind her bangs.

Before the butler could scold her Ciel stood up and spoke.

"This is it. Mey-rin the house maid, Bardroy the house chef, Finnian the gardener, Tanaka the house steward, and you already know my butler Sebastian." As Ciel spoke he pointed out who he was announcing. "Now, this is our new permanent guest, Jade Michealis. She's Sebastian's biological daughter who was presumed dead at birth, but thankfully was revived. The doctor's failed to inform Sebastian so she was dead to him until she found us today!"

The servant's stood there shell-shocked.

Bardroy looked back and forth between Sebastian and Jade.

"You look just like Sebastian, besides the eyes, and of course your a lady, and you don't have that emotional-less look."

Jade blinked and purposely let her face fall, she raised her eyebrow as a silent "You were saying?"

"Um never mind, you can be cold if you want too, sorry!"

Jade giggled "Good! Nice to meet to all!"

Ciel stepped forward, "Now I think it's about time for dinner. Sebastian, how much longer will it be?"

Pulling out his pocket watch and looking at the time he replied automatically.

"I'll have it done in twenty minutes young master."

"Good now you all are dismissed. Jade would you follow me?"

The servants fled the study and Jade followed Ciel the opposite direction down the hall.

The young girl missed the curious but worried look Sebastian through at her.

Four doors down Ciel finally went into an open door and Jade gasped.

"This is the biggest Library I've ever seen in a house!"

Books, thousands of books surrounded the room.

She walked along the shelves, her fingers running across the spines of the books.

"You like books?" Ciel asked curiously.

"No, I love them. When you're alone for as long as I've been, you find a way to escape. Mine was reading."

Ciel nodded and watched Jade read covers of books.

It amazed him how her face would go from interested to fascinated in pure seconds.

Time flew by and before they knew it Sebastian was knocking on the open door and announced that dinner was ready.

The two nodded and followed Sebastian to the dining room, where he helped Ciel and Jade into their seats.

"Today for dinner we will be have Beef Danburi with some Jackson's Earl Grey Tea."

Sebastian placed the dishes un front of the kids and smiled.

"Thank you Dad."

He nodded and patted her head before he went to get their tea.

Finny comes running into the room carrying a tray full of tea cups.

"Hey Sebastian! I got the tea cups you wanted... ah!"

Jade's vision flashed back to when she walked into this room. Zooming in on the floor, part of the rug was sticking up. She had made sure not to trip on it.

No time had pasted between Finny's scream and Jade's flash.

She pushed her chair out quickly, stood, and did a back flip over the back of the chair.

As both feet gracefully hit the ground the tray flew out of Finny's hands as he fell forward.

Cups, tiny plates, and tea went flying above in slow motion.

Kicking her foot out Jade caught the tray on the tip of her foot. Standing on one foot she kicked the tray into her left hand. After twisting her body left, right, left again there suddenly was three tea cups neatly sitting upon their plates. Then Finny collapsed on Jade's chest. She looked up and saw the tea soaring toward the wide eyed Master. Holding the gardener up and the tray in her left, with her right hand Jade grabbed the table cloth and yanked.

Almost magically the cloth was pulled right under the dishes.

Pulling up on the cloth it surrounded the tea, catching it inches before Ciel's face.

The cloth still in her hand, she pulled in to her, and drabbed it across her arm, and looked towards the door.

There stood the servants.

"I take back what I said earlier! She's just like Sebastian!" Bardroy said still in shook.

Tanaka grew to his older self and spoke "Like Father, Like Daughter!"

* * *

**Please Review! Like, love, or hate?**


	11. Oops

**Disclaimer - I own nothing... just my Jade!**

**PS - I'm so sorry I was away on vacation but I'm back now and ready for school!**

**PSS- There was a big typo in this chapter and thankful a kind reader informed me.. PROBLEM SOLVED!**

* * *

"Finny. Are you alright?"

Finny looked up at Jade and realized the position he was in. Him sprawled across her chest.

He yelped and jumped backwards only to land on his backside.

Finny looked up at Jade's worried eyes, then towards Sebastian's cold eyes, and finally his master's irritated face.

"I'm so so sorry, I tripped on the rug..."

Jade shook her head, handed the tray to Sebastian, and held out a hand towards the cowering boy on the floor.

"Accidents happen, nobody's hurt." Jade reassured him as she pulled him to his feet.

Bard looked to be choking, then he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"That was awesome!"

Sebastian took the moment to walk up behind Jade.

"Now I believe it's it time for you to go and do your jobs now."

The servants quickly nodded their heads and scurried from the room.

Jade giggled and draped the cloth over the back of her chair and sat back down.

"You don't have to terrify them Sebastian."

Sebastian shrugs his shoulders and pours the tea into the tea cups.

"They'll do anything for their master. There's no need to scare them, this is their home. The Phantomhive Manor seems to be one big family." Jade explains in between bites of her dinner.

Ciel was surprised to see she ate like a perfect lady, not talking with a mouth full, elegant, and proper.

"When did we become a family?" Ciel questioned.

"It's perfectly clear, one big happy family." Jade replies.

Sebastian places a cup in front of both of the children and couldn't help but grin at the conversation.

Jade and Ciel finish their dinner and Sebastian cleared away the dishes and walked into the kitchen to grab desert.

"For dessert we will be having a Chocolate Surprise cake. Coated with melting chocolate icing."

Ciel nodded to the butler as he put a slice in front of both of them.

Ciel dug in first and smiled I the taste instantly realizing the surprise in the cake.

Jade picked up her fork and took a bite and wipe her mouth with a napkin.

"This is amazing, for a demon butler." teased Jade.

Sebastian smiled at his daughter and replied "If I couldn't make this for my young master, what kind of butler would I be?"

Shaking her head Jade finished the rest of the slice of cake.

After everything was cleaned up Sebastian led Ciel and Jade back to the study.

Jade shook her head and wiped a hand across her forehead, which became sweaty.

As they walked into the room Jade stopped and started coughing hard.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" Sebastian grabbed Jade's shoulder holding her up as she coughed.

She nodded her head and tried to stand up but suddenly became dizzy.

"I-I think I'm going to..." Jade coughed out her voice very hoarse.

Ciel ran and grabbed the trash bin and held it out towards Jade just in time for her to vomit into it.

Once she finished Sebastian wiped her mouth with his handkerchief and threw it in the bin.

Both Ciel and Sebastian could hear Jade gasps from breath, wheezing and struggling for air in her lungs.

"Jade what's wrong?" Sebastian cried out.

Jade couldn't speak as she was trying to breath, but she was able to get out, "Left nightstand drawer!"

Ciel shouted "BARD!"

Soon Bard came running into the room with Mey-Rin right behind him.

"Go to Jade left nightstand drawer and grab what's in there, Now! Run!"

Both of them ran out of the room seconds before Jade collapsed in her father's arms.

Her lips started turned purple, red spots started popping up around her body, and her eyes were getting watery.

Sebastian laid her on the floor and prayed for the servants to get back soon.

Bard came running back in with a pen. An EPI-PEN.

Sebastian grabbed and pulled the cap off and inserted it in his daughters leg.

Within a minute Jade's breathing become normal again, the purple tint in her lips and the spots started to disappear.

Jade lifted her head and stared at her father and Ciel.

"I forgot to mention... I'm allergic to nuts.".

Sebastian and Ciel sighed in relief.

"That's okay sweetheart, it's my fault. The surprise in the cake was nuts." Sebastian looked tortured.

Jade shook her head "You couldn't have known Dad."

"Are you alright now Jade?" Ciel asked worried.

She nodded "Just tired."

"Then let's get you to bed." Sebastian picked up Jade bridle style and held her close to his heart. To make sure she was still there and walked her to her room.

Once there he called Mey-Rin in and asked her to help Jade change.

Mey-Rin finally let Sebastian back into the room Jade sat on her new bed in a long silk green night grown.

"How do you feel now?"

Jade giggled "I'm fine, I'm used to having an accident like that every once in a while, but that was the first time I didn't have my pen on me."

Sebastian watched her eyes droop close and he helped her under the covers and tucked her him.

Before he left her side he kissed her forehead and whispered.

"Thanks goodness your alright, sweet dreams my princess."

With that he took the candle and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Then he walked to his master's room and readied the tub for his bath.

Once the bath was full and at the right temperature he went and fetched the young master.

Soon Ciel was in the tub and his butler was bathing him.

"How is it having your daughter back?"

Sebastian froze and quickly continued.

"Amazing, young master. I thought I lost my life but when I get it back within my reach I never want to let it go."

Ciel nodded and stood for Sebastian to dry him and then help him into his bed shirt.

As Sebastian tucked in his master, Ciel whispered something that shocked the demon.

"I'm glad you have her, you look happier already."

Sebastian smiled and blew out the candles as he left the room to quickly check on his sleeping princess.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW 3**


	12. The Phantomhive's Second Butler

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but Jade**

* * *

That next morning came quickly. Though about two hours before Sebastian even though about waking Ciel up, Jade was drying off and changing into a set of clothes she was borrowing.

A light green button up blouse and black dress pants with equally black shoes, all fitted her perfectly.

Jade slipped from her room and walked downstairs to the kitchen and exhaled in relief to find it empty.

Then she got to work, cooking to best breakfast for the whole manor.

Within forty-five minutes piles of scones, toasts, cooked salmon, eggs, bacon, and sausage each sat on their many plates.

After putting them all in the huge oven, Jade walked around the whole house.

As she when she cleaned, sweeping, dusting, picking up rare trash, and putting things back in there places.

Though Jade had never been inside the manor she could easily looks around and see every aspect of the house.

Even the places indents in the carpets were furniture was suppose to be, or fresh dust sitting on a desk.

Once Jade got to the library she quickly dusted the books and skipped out of the room to return the supplies into the closet.

She looked at the clock and hurried outside and made her way to the greenhouse, after grabbing the necessary tools she walked throughout the ground trimming and shaping all the plants.

Soon she realized it was getting time for breakfast she returned the tools hurrying inside she took out the food and placed them along the long dining table.

Jade rushed to her room and freshened up before the made her way to the servant's room to wake up the others.

She made it to the room and paused, ten seconds passed and then she knocked on the door as her clock hit eight.

Loud tumbling noises came from inside, before she knew it Bard threw open the door in just his nightshirt.

Tilting her head Jade smiled "Morning boys time to wake up! Get dressed and meet me in the dinning room in twenty minutes okay?"

Bard just stood there shocked and nodded.

After that scene Jade went and woke up Mey-Rin with a smile and then finally Sebastian.

Without knocking on the door she opened it and peeked her head inside.

"I know you're not sleeping dad."

There he laid on his bed already in his uniform besides the tailcoat.

Turning his head his caught the eyes of his daughter and smiled.

Sebastian sat up and walked out to Jade while grabbing his coat and tugging it on.

"What are you doing up so early... shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine dad... if I can handle being stabbed I can handle an allergic reaction."

Sebastian made a weird disproving noise and kissed her on the head.

Pulling out his watch, "I'd better get the master up for breakfast... after I get the servants up and I've cooked breakfast."

Jade shook her head, "Just go get the Lord... You're late anyway."

"What? I'm not late!" Sebastian looked at his pocket watch and then behind Jade at the grandfather clock and noticed, his watch was an hour behind.

"You reset my watch!"

Jade giggled and waved her hand to her father, "Just go get shorty. Before he wakes up and calls for you."

Sebastian patted Jade's head and hurried down the hallway towards the master's room.

Jade walked down to the dinning room and found the servants waiting there in awe.

"Follow me... you eat in the kitchen, right?"

Finny wouldn't meet her eye since yesterday but Mey-Rin nodded in response.

The five of them walked into the kitchen to see the servant table already set with the same food out in the dinning room.

"I wanted to make sure you had a good morning meal to start you day!"

Bard smiled "We can eat it right?"

Jade nodded and the four servant raced over to the table and started eating.

Before she knew it the dinning room door opened and she heard footsteps before they stopped.

Jade walked into the room and noticed Ciel and behind him Sebastian.

"I thought you said you still had to prepare breakfast?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian bowed to the master, "I did.. I don't know where all this came from..""

Then he saw Jade standing by the door "Jade did you do this? How?"

Jade shrugged "I got bored.. plus I woke up two hours before dawn, I needed something to do."

"Then _why_ reset my pocket watch.."

"I've watched the manor for almost a year and a half waiting for a time to tell you and I've noticed... you're never late. So I really wanted to see the perfect Phantomhive butler fumble because he was behind. Sorry!"

Sebastian chuckled and led Ciel over to the chair at the head of the table and helped him in.

Then he got his master a plate and put a variety of the foods on his and placed it in front of the Lord.

The butler looked up at his daughter hold still leaned against the door frame.

"Come and sit, have some breakfast."

Jade looked in her father's eyes and knew that she couldn't say no.

His eyes were full of worry, so she walked over to her seat and placed a few pieces of food on her plate.

Slowly she nibbled on the food, though she didn't miss the worried glances from both Sebastian and Ciel.

"Don't worry, my stomach just doesn't like the idea of food right now. It's normal after the incident last night. I'll be back to normal by tonight." Jade smiled to reassure the boys.

Ciel looked down at his tea and sighed "If you say so?"

Jade nodded and went back to her breakfast.

Soon both of the kids finished and Sebastian cleaned up the dishes and leftover food.

Ciel and Jade with Sebastian right behind them walked out to the front room to find the servants sitting on the stairs twiddling their thumbs.

"Why aren't you all doing your jobs?" Sebastian asked sternly.

The servants jump to their feet into military stance saluting Sebastian when Finny muttered

"Our work was already done.. we thought you did it."

Sebastian was about to tell them off, but then stopped and turned to face his daughter.

There Jade stood looking around, trying to act innocent it seemed.

She finally met Sebastian's eye and held her hands up and asked

"What? The Phantomhive servant's needed a break.. you as well Dad. So if I'm staying here I decided to help around a little bit as my... payment so to speak."

Ciel walked up and stood beside his butler and guest.

"Well I don't approve of my guest doing the servants work... but if your anything like Sebastian, I won't be able to stop you. I'm not giving you a certain job title but as long as your here and wanting to work, you can stay by your father's side. Deal?"

Jade put a hand under her chin as if she was pondering on the choice.

"Deal! Gives me a reason not to sit on my butt all day and night." Jade shuddered "I can't stand doing nothing."

Ciel nodded and walked up the stairs to his study.

Without a word Sebastian followed his master.

Jade smiled and said good-bye to the servants before going off to wander around the manor some more.

Bard fell onto the stairs with a thud "It looks like The Phantomhive family just got a Second Butler!"

* * *

**Please review I love you opinions to make the story better!**


	13. The Michaelis Name

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but this plot and Jade!**

**PS - There was another mistake on my part the a reader told me about, Jade's name. Ciel gave Sebastian his name so how would Jade have it 150 years before. So this is my confusing why of why her name is Michaelis!**

* * *

By lunchtime there were no disasters and the manor seemed quiet... too quiet.

Ciel wandered from his study to look around, when he finally gave up he went to look for his guest to see how she was doing and he knew right where she'd be.

The Library.

And there she was curled up in one of the big red chairs, her nose stuck in a book.

Ciel cleared his throat to catch her attention, though she already knew he was there.

Jade felt him enter the read so the sudden noise didn't startle her in the lest.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yes Lord Phantomhive?"

"Well Miss Michaelis... There's been something that's been bothering me all day. I wondering if you could explain it to me."

Jade closed and put her book on the end table next to her and then pointed to the chair next to hers.

Ciel took the seat and turned his body to face hers.

"Go ahead, speak your troubles young one."

He chuckled "I first heard about you a few month ago, I was wondering something and I had ordered Sebastian to tell me if he ever felt emotions before. Then that let to him telling me the story of your mother and you both dying. When he said your full name it didn't confuse me until today when you repeated it yesterday. Your full name is Jade Lucia Michaelis, right?"

Jade nodded and waved him to continue and he did.

"But I gave Sebastian his name. After we made the contract I named him Sebastian Michealis... after my childhood dog. How would you have that name when you were born?"

Jade smiled "I see, the reason is quite complicating so try to keep up. Actually when I was born I was named Jade Lucia Sonenclar after my mother. Dad has had a few different names since then, so each time he got a new one my name changed with him. If he became Christopher Edwards, I became Jade Edwards in his mind. It's simple Demon 101, they don't want to be too far from their things so that was how he kept me close."

"How do you know that?" Ciel asked confused.

"I didn't at first... then I would go to my gravestone every decade or so and every once in a while I see that my gravestone was changed, same everything but my last name. When I asked the people who owned the land who changed my stone, they said a relative of the diseased. The only relative I have is dad. Then I met some demons... they were very welcoming after they decided I was a threat and tried to kill me. I survived of course, but it was one h**** of a fight." Jade chuckled.

"Once that was over I learned most of what I know now about Demons. I actually heard Sebastian tell you about me that day. That was what helped me make my decision to tell him, but I felt I couldn't just walk up to the door and say 'Hey Sebastian, yeah I'm you're dead daughter.' So I waited some more until yesterday. When he told you my name it was Michaelis because that's what he is, so that's who I see myself as now."

Ciel nodded, "That was quite a story, but I think I understand now. Thank You Miss Michaelis."

He stood up to leave the lady back to her back when her voice stopped him.

"Jade, call me Jade please."

The Lord turned to face her and smiled "Then naturally you can call me Ciel."

Jade smiled as he left the room and picked up her book.

The cover read in flowing gold letters

"The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet"

**(AN: I don't know if the book was written by now, but can we pretend it was. TY)**

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. I'M SO SORRY

My parents don't agree with me writing fan fictions, they prefer me to write more original work. Also my parents are really religious and one of my fic's involved a demon and they weren't too happy about that. So I will be stopping my stories for the time being, or until I get my own laptop that my parents won't check. Worst comes to shove I'll continue in three years when I move out! Thank you all for being wonderful readers of my work and I am truly sorry. I literally breaks my heart to have to stop posting. Please forgive me! 3

AshlenH


End file.
